


Alphas and Omegas

by rrc, StrawberryOverlord



Series: Ripping Wings Off Butterflies [2]
Category: Transformers - Aligned Continuity, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Banter, Calm Before The Storm, Gen, Other, Prologue, introductions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrc/pseuds/rrc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryOverlord/pseuds/StrawberryOverlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Decepticons find out about the Rescue Bots Team, so Optimus decides to assign one of his officers to help them out. The officer isn't exactly thrilled about his new position, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphas and Omegas

**Author's Note:**

> _Warnings:_ None the first chapter; though warnings may be subject to change as the fic progresses!
> 
> rrc: well, Doom and I have been working on this for several months now, but at long last we're putting things into motion! ^^b I'm super excited!
> 
> Also, just want to warn everyone, this series is pretty grim, so while this fic is gonna have minimal sensitive content, the rest of the series will be substantially darker.

 

“The Decepticons are on Earth, and they know of your presence.”

The moment those words left Optimus Prime’s vocalizer everything seemed to freeze for Heatwave. He stared blankly at the comm screen.

Heatwave may act like hot stuff but in reality he was deathly afraid of Decepticons, and he knew none of his team would stand a chance against even one of them.

He reset his optics before speaking, clearing his processor, or at least trying to.

“Optimus, sir, do we need to...uh, relocate? What about the town? What about the Burnses’? Will they be in danger, too?”

“I do not believe relocating will help, nor do I see it as being necessary either considering...”

“Considering?”

“Well, for a better lack of phrasing, considering that you and the rest of the Rescue Bots may prove to be low priority to the Decepticons.”

The reply stung a little, but also calmed Heatwave’s nerves.

He tensed again at another thought.

“What if they do decide to attack us , though?”

Optimus paused, looking at Heatwave intensely before speaking again.

“You raise a valid point Heatwave, one I had contemplated myself. I will be sending one or our own military officers to support you and help defend against potential Decepticon attacks on you and your team.”

Heatwave nodded in understanding, letting his frame relax slightly.

There was a ruckus off screen that drew Optimus’s attention for a brief moment, before he turned back to Heatwave.

“I have other problems to attend to at the moment, Heatwave. You should go to inform your team of the new situation, I will be there tomorrow to introduce you to your new team member and guard.”

The comm ended before Heatwave could say anymore. He stared at the blank screen for a while before turning and making his way to the recreational area of their base.

Everyone was doing as much as he would have expected of them.

Blades was watching human television shows, something called “As the Kitchen Sinks”, Boulder was making some new portrait, and Chase was reading a book he had been working on.

Heatwave smiled a little. His team always seemed to be happy, he wouldn't want that to change for anything. Their well being was his priority over everything else.

Heatwave reexamined his surroundings again. The Burns' weren't down here right now, that wasn't unusual, but he needed them to hear the news as well.

Heatwave activated his comm systems, "Chief Burns, can you all come down to the bunker? I have something important to tell everyone."

"We'll be down in a minute Heatwave."

“Good. See you in a minute, then.” Heatwave said, giving a little nod.  
  
There’s a bit of silence as all of the Rescue Bots are otherwise engaged with their tasks. Then suddenly, that silence is broken.  
  
“So...what’s the thing you wanted to tell us?” Blades asked, only sort of looking up from the tv.  
  
“We’re gonna _wait_ until the rest of the team gets down here.” Heatwave answered, his tone coming a little too close being a grumble.

“Ok, ok, but like...can I guess?”  
  
“ _No_.”

“Is it some sort of science project they need our help with?” Boulder asked, his voice hopeful. He didn’t take his eyes off of his painting, however.  
  
“Oh c’mon, I just... “ Heatwave sighed. “Look, I can confirm it’s _not_ that, but I wanna wait until we’re all together before I go into detail..”

“Is it a new assignment?” Chase queried, looking up from his book for a klik.

“No! I mean yes...or.. I mean... _ugh_ can’t we just wait until the Burnses get here?!”  
  
“O. M. GOODNESS. is Bumblebee coming over again!?” Blades’ optics were wide.

Heatwave pauses “...I mean, maybe-” He shook his helm. “NO! I’ll tell you _when the Burnses are here!"_

Blades arched one of his optical ridges. “Maybe? That’s not a ‘no’!”

Heatwave wiped his servo down his own faceplates, letting out a sigh of irritation that quickly turned to a sigh of relief when he heard the elevator from the firehouse descending into the bunker.

“Chief Burns, thank the Allspark.” Heatwave said upon seeing the humans step out of the elevator. “These scraplets won’t stop bugging me about the announcement I’m trying to make.”  
  
“Well, maybe you should make your announcement, and quickly.” Chief Burns said, trying and failing to hide his amusement.

“Yeah man, what’s so important that you needed to drag all of us down here?” Kade grumbled. “I was in the middle of...some...tv show…”

Dani rolled her eyes. “He was hogging the tv to watch the 35th season finale of ‘As the Kitchen Sinks’.”  
  
“Dani, _shut up._ “ Kade growled.  
  
“No. Way.” Blades squeals. “I was watching that too! Oh my gosh, you should totally watch it with me after this!”

“For the love of the Allspark, can we _focus_ here?” Heatwave snapped. “Do you want me to make the announcement or not?”

Cheif Burns sighs. “Alright, alright, everyone, calm down. Now, what’s the big news, Heatwave?”  
  
“Ok..” Heatwave reset his vocalizer, waiting until he has everyone’s attention (and “As the Kitchen Sinks” was muted, despite Kade and Blades’ protest). “So...ok, there’s no easy way to say this...but...the ‘cons know we’re here.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> rrc: Sorry the chapter is so short, but we're both really excited and wanted to get something out ASAP. Hopefully updating can be semi-consistent! We've got a lot of content planned! Please feel free to comment and leave kudos if you like what you see~ ^v^


End file.
